First-Order Reed-Muller (FORM) codes are widely used in communications applications ranging from the 1969 Mariner deep-space probe to the IEEE 802.11b standard for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs).
The IEEE 802.11 standard for wireless local area networks has high data rates in order to operate at speeds comparable to the Ethernet. Complementary Code Keying (CCK) was adopted by the IEEE as the modulation scheme to achieve this data.